


Just... Peachy

by kaichocosoo



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Greek Mythology, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-21
Updated: 2017-08-21
Packaged: 2018-12-18 07:57:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11869971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaichocosoo/pseuds/kaichocosoo
Summary: Jongin finds himself slave to the cutie who turned out to be so much more than that.





	Just... Peachy

**Author's Note:**

> Ohmaygahd. I finally pulled this out of my ass huhuhuhu. And Idk how it turned out like this? Apocalypse themed turned fluff? What. Did. I. Do. LMAOOO
> 
> I've put like sooo many vague references and some more vague details and I dont know if you'll find time to discover or ponder on them yourselves.
> 
> This is unbetaed and there might be some grammatical errors so I hope you look past those. Waaaah.
> 
> I hope that you will enjoy this! ❤
> 
> To the mods, you have been extremely nice and patient. I love you! You've done an azing job for this round. Keep up the good work!
> 
> To the prompter, I hope you didn't mind me adding some things that aren't part of your prompt and I hope that what I've written did your prompt justice ;)

Kim Jongin, the youngest of three siblings and a part-timer in the city library has awoken to wails of fear and panic. Flashing lights came into his room through the gap between his drawn curtains. In his haste to see what the hell has been going on, he has clumsily tangled his endless legs with his blankets. A loud thud echoed in his one-room apartment followed by a pained grunt as he felt his cheek rub on his rug. He also felt a slight burn on his arms that he used in reflex to carry his weight.

 _Fuck_. How did he even sleep through a fire alarm?

A deafening explosion has pulled another surprise from Jongin, making him jump up and almost face planting as he tried to dive for the curtains and finally see what was happening outside.

The first thing he noticed is the wide horizon that greeted him as he slid the thick fabric to the sides of his window. He blinked once, twice, thrice, willing himself to see the white and red-painted apartment right across his. Nothing has happened. There remained the orange hued sky. Weird, considering that Jongin's bedside clock is telling him that it is still a few minutes past two in the morning. There is still a few more hours before the break of dawn.

The noises muffled by his walls and the height of his unit in the twelfth floor came through him once more, plummeting Jongin back into his senses. The orange hue from the outside could only be caused by a fire. He cursed to himself for not being able to wake up on time but at least, he won't be left toasted inside his apartment all, alone.

At least, that is what he hopes for.

He quickly, but surely, removed his beddings from himself and slipped out of his bed, trying to remember over his nerves where the important things that he should get are before running for his life. Is his phone and wallet worth risking a few more seconds of his life for? Definitely. And so he launches himself outside of his room to get to his kitchen counter only to stop at three people standing in his kitchen casually.

“Uhh.” _Why were they there in the midst of a fire? Who are they? How were they able to break inside his apartment?_

“Are you Kim Jongin? The library assistant who has pissed off Lord Scary Midget?” asked the one in the middle with a cat-like smile that Jongin found creepy.

_Why the hell is he asking me a question in this kind of situation?And who is Lord-- whatever?_

“Hey, mortal. Answer him. Are you Kim Jongin? The guy who was sitting at a librarian desk yesterday and reading some comics?” another guy asked, lifting a hand to his purple hair, flexing his biceps.

Frowning at the offensive words, Jongin crossed his arms in indignation and stared down Mr. Guns. He felt defensive for his love for those _comics_ and stood his ground. He could’ve easily backed down because those arms are no joke. But no one dares to call his limited edition Katekyo Hitman Reborn full-color special _comics_. “That was a manga, excuse you, mister and...”

The third one with orange hair raised a hand and Jongin instinctively shut up. He was preparing to continue his speech before he was rudely interrupted when third guy and his orange hair faced his companions with a nervous look.

“That's him, okay? Now can we just get this over with before Kyungsoo decides that he's just going to topple his Globe over?!”

The owner of the apartment huffs in irritation. How dare them to trespass and ask questions and ignore him _inside his own house?!_ Stomping towards the trio, Jongin warned, “If you do not leave my house at this instant, I will sure be calling the police on you...”

And there was only black.

 

  
Cold. That was the first thing that registered inside Jongin's head when his senses came back to him little by little. He slowly felt for his limbs and was glad that he could still feel them all. He feels complete but still, the cold, hard surface that he is lying on is bothersome. Cold, hard, unmoving.

_Am I dead?!_

Jongin shot up from his position on the floor in a snap and groaning after feeling the whiplash on his joints. He rubbed his eyes thinking that the unfamiliar setting that he is seeing is some kind of a residue from his dreamland. For all he knew, he might've just fallen off the bed during the night and his alarm might've been the one that has woken him up.

“Looks like he is alive,” a booming voice came out of nowhere, scaring Jongin off of his skin. He hates when people sneak up on him but he doesn't want to wear a sign that says 'Jumpy. Approach with Caution' because that is not cool. It's not like everyone needs to know that his reflexes are pretty much sensitive, except when he is sleeping.

He heard quite a few snickers before he opens his eyes and still sees the big chairs that suspiciously look like thrones. Jongin felt the tips of his ears heat up by looking like a fool to some people. He shook his head and still nothing's making sense to him.

“Give the guy a break, will you?” came a chiming voice from Jongin's right. He turned to the owner of the voice and choked as he took in the proximity between him and the guy with a fair skin and double features. He has gotten cross-eyed as the other didn't seem to know the concept of personal space.

Thankfully, fair guy stepped back a little with an apologetic smile on his angelic face. He could easily be the most good looking person that Jongin has ever seen and the guy is beaming right at him, showcasing his pearly whites that could rival the sun's brightness...

Angelic guy squeaked when he was pulled back by a tall guy with broad shoulders and a bored expression. The hold he had on Angelic guy's waist told Jongin that his _admiration_ is not welcome. He didn't know, okay?

“Sehun!” Angelic guy punched the arms that circled his waist but it looked like it didn't hurt. Bored guy just hummed and is thoroughly scanning Jongin from head to toe, making the latter conscious. He pulled his knees to his chest and averted his gaze to anywhere but the hugging couple. His eyes took in the incredibly large room that he is in, its high ceiling and intricate adornments on the walls, tuning out the bickering couple in front of him.

It looks like he is in some sort of a castle but how did he manage to get himself there? The last thing he remembers is that he was talking to three strangers that was able to get in his house...

“Did you kidnap me?!” he blurted out, earning the undivided attention of the couple, stopping their hushed conversation. “Why?! I am not rich and you will not be able to get anything from my family because my parents are already dead and my sisters have their own families to feed so please!” Jongin got onto his knees and put all his desperation in his begging. “You might've mistaken me for someone else so please let me go back. I will never tell anyone, I promise!”

Bored guy snorted while Angelic guy gave him a sympathetic smile. Those doesn't improve his odds.

Angelic guy waved a hand in the air and a screen materialized in front of Jongin. He would like to believe that it was some kick-ass brand new technology than any other explanation. Because all that will be left is a supernatural one and that is even more impossible.

His eyes bugged out as he saw what was on the screen displays. It was an image of his apartment, he knew the furnitures that he is seeing but they are part of a pile of rubble that he could only assume as his apartment building. It switched into another frame and the horror that is building up inside Jongin makes him feel want to puke. There was utter distraction in the city that has been done.

“W-why,” he croaked out. “Why are you showing me this?”

“Because you caused that, you stupid moron,” Bored guy spat and was only held back by Angelic guy from taking a swing at Jongin. A chastising 'Sehun' has brought Sehun guy into another snort but he backed down.

“What? How is this my fault?” Jongin asked in confusion. He isn't capable of doing such things. He's not a freaky sort of some superhero with powers that could turn the world upside down if he would want to.

Angelic guy smiled again ( _how is he smiley while his boyfriend's grumpy?_ ) and waved his hand another time to show a video this time. It is a video of Jongin sitting in his desk and grinning widely at his limited edition Katekyo Hitman Reborn full-color special. _Oh,_ he remembers _that_ and felt weird at watching himself like from a footage of a CCTV.

A few seconds passed and someone appeared on the screen and Jongin _blushes_. He knows that guy. He has been seeing him the past weeks in the library reading randomly and staring at him. It is hard to stay oblivious when the guy with fluffy and soft-looking dark caramel-colored hair and huge, sparkly eyes make it hard to.

He looked cute with his conflicted and hesitant moves and even more adorable when he slapped his cheeks lightly and marched somewhat stiffly towards Jongin. But then his memory also supplies him with what happens next as the guy stopped right behind the manga that he has been looking with intense excitement.

Jongin wanted to hide in shame and guilt when he saw Cutie (Jongin has admitted that to himself three minutes after debating with himself on what creepy level he is reaching for giving a stranger a nickname) raise his hand slowly to push down Jongin's limited edition Katekyo Hitman Reborn full-color special to get his attention.

He remembers the twitching of his eye when he felt his manga getting pushed down. He was reading into the climax of the story, totally immersed and at the edge of his seat but someone dared to interrupt him.

“Uhm...”

“What the..?! Fuck off!” Jongin yelled, even though he should be strictly enforcing the 'Observe Silence' rule. He was just too into the moment and someone has ruined his momentum. Reading it again will not give him the same excitement that he had the first time.

Upset, he looked up to see who dared to come at him in a usually dead hour in the library only to be met with Cutie's frozen expression. Jongin saw how his eyes slowly hardened and his jaw clenched. His eyebrows were mashed together and was looking at Jongin with such contempt that the assistant librarian felt like he did something that could get him killed.

“You know what? Fuck you,” Cutie breathed with barely concealed hurt and anger. Jongin felt instantly guilty with how he had acted impolitely with a library user, and it was even _Cutie._ Before he could even voice out an apology, Cutie is storming away, his aura darkening with each step.

Jongin meant that figuratively but now that he is seeing the scene in a different angle, he could clearly see wisps of black smoke emitting from somewhere around Cutie and enveloping him in it.

“Now, that wasn't too nice of you, right, Jongin?” Angelic guy asked rhetorically. “You made my son sad and angry.”

Jongin turned carefully towards Angelic guy. He doesn't look like he is joking. _Son? What? How?!_

“So you should be the one to fix this mess,” Bored guy quipped and Jongin is seeing black once more.

 

 

Loud knocks startled Jongin from his slumber. He was feeling very much comfortable from where he is lying until someone came to disturb his peace. He snorted and planned to ignore the rude bastard who didn’t want him to sleep in.

But then, he has never had sheets this _fine_. He also doesn’t remember his bed being soft and his room as big as his entire apartment.

The ridiculous encounter he had with a scary couple was brought forth to his consciousness. _So it wasn’t a dream?!_ He started freaking out. Jongin has to escape. He was indeed kidnapped and who knows what his kidnappers will do to him when they find out that no one will be ransoming for him?

Wide awake, Jongin slid off the bed cautiously, only to yelp loudly when the knocks resumed. They’ve become more incessant and persistent from the last round.

Why would his kidnappers knock? They could just barge in, right? Just like what he has been seeing in action movies. They are the ones who run this beautiful place so why would they wait for someone to open up the door for them?

“Kim Jongin, open the door! Please!”

Jongin recognized the voice. It was the orange-haired person who was one of the last people he saw in his apartment. He sounded distressed and panicked. Jongin perked as the idea that Orange head was also kidnapped like him. He could make an ally to make his escape easy. Plus, he will be doing a good deed.

It only took Jongin four strides to reach for the door and open it for the person on the other side. Orange head stumbled a little as the door gave way. He quickly straightened himself and without a word, he pulled Jongin down the hallway.

The kidnapped could only wallow in regret. He shouldn’t have trusted easily as Orange head could be leading him to his doom. The other was walking with purpose, clearly familiar with his surroundings. He is definitely one of _them._

He tried to pull back but the Orange head was surprisingly strong. His grip didn’t even falter when Jongin yanked his arm with good force. Jongin only managed to hurt his shoulder.

A few turns to the left and to the right has brought them in front of a large wooden double door. Orange head did a full stop while Jongin had to break his momentum before he crashed on the person in front of him. He was panting like a dog from the exhaustion while Orange head didn’t even same fazed..

Orange head then raised his hand to hover over the door. Some symbols appeared in thin air and Orange head is pressing on them like he is putting the password for the door. He indeed was doing that as the door groaned open after he dropped his hand to his side.

Jongin’s self-preservation kicked up a notch. He wasn’t simply kidnapped. He was kidnapped by people with voodoo shit.

No breather was given to the library part-timer when he was shoved harshly when the gap between the doors allowed him to fit. Jongin was shaking with anxiety that he failed to correct his balance and tripped embarrassingly.

He could feel soreness everywhere so he laid there on the floor in defeat. If he is to die, he wouldn’t have to worry over the minor pains. A squeak of apology and arms holding him up disturbed the peace that he is starting to feel. The carpet beneath is the softest thing that he has ever felt in his whole life.

Jongin’s head is still tucked low but he could see some kind of a pedestal right in front of him. There is an intricate design surrounding it, evoking sudden interest from him.

He slowly raised his head up for a better look. The pedestal is around four feet high and then it holds what looked like a massive hologram of, unmistakably, the earth. The hologram is in 4K resolution (Jongin has always been drooling over TVs that has the technology) but there are orange spots scattered all around it. He noticed a particular area with high density of the orange spots and upon closer inspection, it is around his neighborhood.

In fact, the full orange spot marked his city.

He stared at the hologram, trying to figure out why it seemed like his city has been marked off of it when a flash of orange entered his peripheral view. He jumped back with his arms raised for protection but whatever it was wasn’t going towards him. The orange thing was like an ammo for a Nerf gun and has struck the hologram a little ways just below Jongin’s home city.

The spot slowly glowed from a soft orange to a vivid shade in seconds.

 _Weird,_ Jongin observed. Why would someone have an expensive and high-end replica of earth just to make it some kind of a practice target for shooting?

Someone wailed exasperatingly from somewhere in the room but Jongin didn’t see anyone with him in the room. It was just him and the big-ass pedestal and hologram. The impressive piece of technology has taken his attention from the fact that he seemed to have been tangled in some kind of a voodoo and magical crap.

_What if it was a ghost?! Fuck!_

“Kyungsoo! Please stop it! This is going overboard!”

Jongin shuddered. _The ghost talks! I’m fucking screwed. I’m gonna die._

“Shut up!” another male voice boomed. It was less deep from the previous one but it rang familiarity in Jongin’s ears. That was a really nice voice, maybe similar to his favorite singer’s voice?

“Down!”

The ground shook and Jongin cursed his luck. He has just seen his apartment in rubble, he was kidnapped by scary people with magic and ghosts and then he might be experiencing his first (probably last) earthquake all in a span of a short time.

He spread his legs and bent down in a squat to somewhat help his balance as he assessed the room for anything that he could use for protection. The words duck, cover and hold were on repeat inside his head from the annual drills that the library has initiated. He saw nothing useful from his perspective but he also wasn’t seeing the entirety of the room so he slowly slid his left leg forward followed by his right.

Jongin’s concentration has always been unbreakable to the point that he tunes out the rest of the world. The adrenaline rush from the need to feel safe has still been coursing through his nerves and the focus he has put into finding a safe haven had him ignore a figure that has stopped a few feet away from him and the fact that he could already move properly as the shaking has stopped.

“Who the fuck are you?”

Jongin froze on his spot without even meaning to. The voice sounded commanding and pissed that he’d surely be beaten to pulp if he does something stupid. It might just cost him his head. A mental picture of a brawny man with thick eyebrows and a scowl appeared in his head. His imagination is being the least bit helpful.

“Are you deaf? I asked you who the fuck are you?” another question was thrown and Jongin is nearly pissing on his pants for he could almost feel the holes burned onto him by the fiery piercing gaze directed on his back. This could easily be the mastermind for his kidnapping and this person currently has his life in his big, calloused palms. “Or better yet, tell me who let you in? Those useless, poor excuse of a servant--”

“They are demigods, Kyungsoo! They are your nephews!”

 

“Shut up, Chanyeol. Down!”

Caught off guard, Jongin was knocked down on his butt as the ground beneath him shook. He should’ve known better than to forget about aftershocks.

“Soo stop doing that! It hurts!”  
“That’s what you get for being too loud, Chanyeol. I need you to keep my Globe working and that doesn’t include your unwarranted opinions. Keep those to yourself and shut it!”

All this time, Jongin remained quiet on where he has landed. The mastermind clearly has a temper so he chose to stay as quietly as he could, maybe even fade into the background before he remembers that Jongin still hasn’t answered his questions.

“You,” the boss’ voice was a lot nearer that Jongin has expected. It was a lot nearer than what he is comfortable with and there was something prodding him on his back. It could be anything from a shoe, a cane, a gun--

“Can’t you talk?”

With no other option left, Jongin spun around, feeling his butt burn from the friction and grasped on the first thing that he has found purchase, which were white pants-clad thighs, and mustered all of his courage and desperation towards a kicked puppy face that everyone he knows is weak for.

“I AM SORRY! PLEASE DON’T KILL ME! I DON’T KNOW WHY YOU KIDNAPPED ME BUT I’M A POOR ASSISTANT LIBRARIAN WITH NOTHING ON MY NAME. PLEASE, I WILL DO ANYTHING YOU ASK OF ME. JUST PLEASE DON’T KILL ME!”

He was looking down through out his out his pitiful speech as he readied himself for the final blow. When he finally looked up, his mind went blank.

He’s looking up at the familiarly adorable face of Cutie though scrunched up in a confused frown. It dawned on him that the legs he has been clinging with his whole life is Cutie’s so he slowly and subtly removed his grabby hands. The blush he felt on his cheeks were because of his own confusion and fear and not from the nice feeling of those firm thighs under his touch.

Definitely not the thighs. Nope.

And Jongin has definitely imagined the blush that adorned Cutie’s slightly chubby cheeks because Cutie was then glowering menacingly at him. Shame had Jongin averting his eyes from the other, remembering how he dismissed the Cutie the other day ( _or how long was it exactly?_ ). He should apologize, Jongin knew, but he isn’t exactly the best in socializing. His awkward and generally shy self had him lapsing into silence, words getting lost in him.

It was Cutie who was the one to first put a distance between them that grew larger and larger with each of the steps he took further from Jongin. The next thing he knew was the loud thud made by a closing door and the shuffling steps coming towards him. Instinctively, his head snapped up to see the incoming, just in case he needed to flee for real.

He was met with a really tall guy, probably taller than him, with ears sticking out of his messy fire red hair. The guy smiled sympathetically at him, probably witnessing the short exchange between him and Cutie. A hand reached out for Jongin and he took it, grateful that at least he won’t be getting killed anytime soon.

“I’m sorry for Kyungsoo. He has just been in a _really_ bad mood lately, even more so than usual,” Red head said. “I’m Chanyeol, by the way.”

The names clicked inside Jongin’s head. Those two scary voices that has just been bantering have been calling each other Kyungsoo and Chanyeol. If the person in front of him is Chanyeol and Cutie is Kyungsoo who has been the one he had begged his life for…

“Kyungsoo is the boss?! Kyungsoo is the mastermind? Kyungsoo asked to kidnap me?!”

_That cute, little and harmless looking beauty is the one who almost got me killed? He wants me dead? WHY?!_

“Err…” Chanyeol scratched his head. “I don’t know about the kidnapping. All I know is that Kyungsoo is angry because of one guy. I really didn’t know what happened but a few days ago he came home and pelted attacks on the Globe. I can’t believe he started world destruction because of just one guy,” Jongin felt all his blood drain from his face. HIs brain was trying to piece things together with every new information he is getting.

The chaos from outside his apartment, the scene that he has seen when those two weird boyfriends talked to him and the big orange spot that marked his home city were very much related.

“I wonder what did the person do to anger Kyungsoo. To be honest, it takes a lot to get into Kyungsoo’s nerves and this is the worst that I have seen him,” Chanyeol tilted his head towards the hologram that Jongin assumed as the Globe. “I wonder who that idiot was, pissing the God of Destruction off. He has just triggered the end of the world.”

Unthinkingly, Jongin pointed to himself and admitted, “I’m the idiot and I think I fucked up.” That probably was what Grumpy - was it Sejung? - has been talking about fixing something.

Eyes wide, Chanyeol choked on nothing and sputtered nonsense until he was able to compose himself, with Jongin remaining motionless and looking horrified. “Gods, what did you do? Did you pee on him or something? I know he is quite short… did you know that they call him Lord Scary Midget around here in Olympus? But uhm, yeah, dude, what did you do?”

Still speechless, Jongin has been looking at the orange spots on the Globe. Those were places that have received the wrath of Kyungsoo. _How did he do it?_

He must’ve said it out loud as Chanyeol answered him, “Kyungsoo is a very powerful god, Jongin. His parents are Ares and Aphrodite, what do you expect? His powers are even stronger than all of the minor gods combined here in Olympus and maybe over some Olympians as well,” his voice dropped to a whisper, “Did you fuck and run?”

“NO!” Jongin exclaimed. “I’ve only seen him in the library and we haven’t even talked! And then I blew the only chance that I had to talk to him because I’m an idiot!”

He then deflated, feeling all the fight left in him disappear after the rant. Jongin felt tired and overwhelmed. His knees gave in and he slumped back on his butt, groaning until he’s lying on his back. The ceiling looks like a normal ceiling, he wouldn’t be thinking that he is in the room that holds the safety of the humankind.

His arm landed on something round. Jongin shifted a bit until he was able to see something else that was laid on the floor. To his surprise, it was a piece of peach. Its orange yellowish color stood out in the monochrome theme that the room he was in had. It didn’t make sense for the fruit to suddenly appear out of nowhere but he couldn’t care any less.

Jongin closed his eyes and not long after, he drifted into an exhausted sleep.

 

 

Waking up in a foreign room has seemed to becoming a common thing for Jongin. When he woke up, he wasn’t lying on the bed that he has last remembered but a new one. It was a little smaller than the previous one and what was even more strange is that Jongin’s bed was inside the Globe room. It was pressed against one of the walls that he wasn’t able to explore before, giving him a better view of the entire room he was shoved into the previous day.

It still bore the boring white, black, grey and white color scheme, from the walls down to the furniture. The only thing that has a vivid color in the room is the Globe, especially the orange areas that has been transforming into some kind of a wasteland and all of that is because he has forgotten basic manners. Rudeness can’t get you anywhere was what his late grandfather has told him once.

He wasn’t exactly right because Jongin was brought to Olympus to possibly pacify a raging god.

Jongin felt a weight in his hand and found no surprise that he has been holding onto the peach that he has seen before passing out.

He heard nothing apart from the soft hum of the equipment right in the middle of the room. His eyes continued scanning the bare walls and noticed the side opposite of him was where some curtains are hung. Jongin felt excitement at the prospect of seeing something of the outside world has pushed him off his bed then headed towards what he assumed to be the windows.

The curtain material felt heavy and expensive as he grasped around for some kind of control for them to reveal what was hidden behind them. Beaded strings were hung by the left side and those were what Jongin experimented with to see if they were indeed what he was looking for.

He wasn’t disappointed.

The curtains were concealing a wonder that Jongin thought could be the best of nature. The view he had was of a vast field covered with healthy looking grass stretching beyond the horizon. Scattered in a beautifully messy way in the open space are brightly colored flowers dancing to the sway of the wind. But what Jongin was really in awe of was how the clouds seem to be drifting just right above the delicate petals of the flowers, following the flow.

Upon second look, Jongin realized that the flowers he was seeing were definitely foreign. They seem to even sparkle on their own and some even seemed like they were purple one second and orange on the next. The white flower just below the window sill looked like jasmine blooms but they are enveloped in some kind of a fire that doesn’t burn them.

“You.”

Feeling like a thief caught red-handed, Jongin rushed to close the curtains once more and stand as close to the wall as possible. He knew that it was Cutie - _Kyungsoo_ \- who spoke and at that moment, he realized that he is still not ready to face him. He still couldn’t even grasp the concept that Kyungsoo is actually the God of Destruction. The supposed god doesn’t look even remotely threatening to someone--

That is if the someone isn’t Jongin.

Muted steps came closer to where he was trying to melt as one with the wall and came to a stop right in front of him. Jongin breathed in relief when the other has given him enough personal space to gather himself. He would’ve completely understood if Kyungsoo would be all over his case and hitting him.

No one should be using violence and making rash decisions when angry, Jongin knew that much, at least. He couldn’t help but feel angered himself when what Kyungsoo has resorted to taking his anger out was at the expense of innocent people. They could’ve talked out their differences and settled things like adults but there is Kyungsoo, throwing Nerf bullets on the Globe to make himself feel better.

The image of his apartment, or what was left of it, and all the other scenes that he has scene has sparked a great urge to fight back. How unfair it was to have the lives of the people be sacrificed or put into risk because of just some kind of a god tantrum? It was highly unreasonable and stupid.

“You’re awful,” Jongin spat. “All those lives wasted just because…”

Kyungsoo held up a hand to shut him up. Jongin would’ve gladly continued if it wasn’t for the grim look that the god was giving him. Just like the other times, he had fallen silent as he waited for his fate.

“Your life in exchange for them, then, mortal.”

He made that sound so easy, uttering the words with complete nonchalance like they were discussing something mundane like what would they have for lunch. It required a response bet fitting for Kyungsoo’s regard on the matter.

“Call.”

Jongin has later realized the implications of his extremely simplistic answer when the god has turned on his heels and left him alone. In just one word, he has sold himself out for who knows how long and for who knows how.

Feeling another foreboding fainting spell, the mortal turned towards his used bed. He kicked something though and absentmindedly followed where it went. He picked it up and proceeded to lay back down with another peach to go with his other one.

 

 

Something mouthwatering stirred Jongin from his sleep. The impatient growling coming from his stomach has made him aware of having eaten nothing since all this craziness has started. Trying to ignore it would be pointless so he begrudgingly opened his eyes and searched for the food.

It was laid on a small table by the foot of his bed. Seeing a bowl, rice and a glass of orange juice was enough for him to scramble over and devour the meal. It was gone before Jongin could name what he had just eaten. That must be the fastest that he has ever eaten.

He burped loud and contentedly after downing the remaining juice, satisfied by how good the food was. It couldn’t be anything less when he was supposedly in a dwelling of a god.

The god who has just stepped into Jongin’s line of sight.

The hearty food must’ve made Jongin’s head function normally as he appreciated how good Kyungsoo looked in a simple black tee and sweatpants. A god’s image is a far cry from Kyungsoo’s laid back style, something that Jongin has noticed about him from all the times that he has seen him in the library.

Or maybe the food has some kind of a potion mixed into it when the unnecessary suffering of people was shoved in the depths of Jongin’s concerns. He remembered them as well as the promise that he had carelessly made. That promise was probably the reason why Kyungsoo came.

“Follow me,” Kyungsoo commanded, getting Jongin on his feet in a blink. His every word is compelling and the mortal mused on how to get used to being at every beck and call of this god.

They stepped out of the Globe room onto a familiar hallway. Jongin followed three steps behind Kyungsoo, trying to stop himself from admiring the back and the ass of the god. Who knows if Kyungsoo has some kind of a mind reading ability? Jongin wouldn’t want to die just because he couldn’t help but find the other attractive.

It felt like Kyungsoo is living in a castle, from all the hallways and corridors that he and Jongin has walked through. He doesn’t even remember his way back even though they were walking in a normal pace.

Kyungsoo got into a room just when Jongin started to feel his legs burn from all the walking he just did. The mortal slipped into the room that oddly looked like a library. Nostalgia washed over him mixed with the confusion. Is Kyungsoo going to make him his own librarian?

Jongin would take that over anything at that moment.

“My mother needs this room cleaned,” Kyungsoo drawled. “You have everything that you might need over there,” Jongin followed where Kyungsoo was pointing at, seeing the cleaning materials neatly laid on top of a long metal table. “If you need anything more, shout for Baekhyun or Chanyeol.”

 _So, cleaning boy,_ Jongin noted in disappointment. Heaving a deep sigh, he dragged himself towards the table. Piles of different cleaning rags, a mop and a few cleaning solutions were going to be Jongin’s companion for the day.

But if this is the price he needed to pay just to stop Kyungsoo from tormenting other people, this was just nothing. He could clean the whole house even.

“Just…” Jongin hesitated but continued anyway. “...stop blowing things over. Take it out on me. I’m the one you’re pissed with so deal it with me. No need to burden anybody else.”

“I’m a man of my word, Jongin.”

Jongin knew he was alone from the sound of a door closing. He scanned the room, looking for a good strategy to get things started. The books seemed to be arranged by publication date from the month and date written on each spine of the books.

Weirdly enough, there were no titles in all of the books in the nearest shelf from him. Curiosity had him checking the other shelves only to prove that there were indeed no titles in all the books inside the room.

The books are probably holding some kind of classified information and the months and years could probably be some kind of a code or something.

Inner Sherlock triggered, Jongin pulled one that says _January 1995_ and carefully flipped it open. He has braced himself to see coded texts and complicated blueprints or even spells in the page that greeted him but he saw none of it.

The book wasn’t a book. It was a photo album with a collection of someone’s baby pictures. Someone who oddly looks like the god of destruction that has just brought Jongin into the room.

He spotted a picture of a familiar man holding a baby Kyungsoo in his arms. He was the half of the weird couple, the angelic looking one. He looked exactly the same in the photo as from when Jongin has met him.

The photo next to it still has a baby Kyungsoo in it and he is smiling widely at the person holding him up high. That person is definitely Grumpy but he was smiling really bright in the photo, smiling up at the child.

Jongin closed the album as more and more pieces of the biggest jigsaw puzzle he is to solve match themselves together. He traced back to where the oldest dated one is. The spine read January 1992 and Jongin started on the first page.

There were words instead of pictures. Words that were written by the goddess of love herself.

_A new journey has started from love, again. This time, I will bearing witness to this first hand as there is nothing that I would want but for this journey to be a happy one. A loving one, of course, is a must._

_I am going to record each and every milestone in this journey, something to look back to when time no longer confines it._

_To my beloved son, Kyungsoo, always go back to where you came from. Find these when you need to find yourself. Use this to ground yourself back to who you really are. Love does not just come in one form and if you happen to question what you are capable of, come back to this and remember that love can be seen differently in another’s eyes._

_No one could ever define love fully but I want you to see how I see love._

_Your loving and ever beautiful mother,  
Aphrodite_

_But I will be Luhan in this lifetime, sweetie ;)_

 

 

Time passed without Jongin bothering about it. His utter nosiness had him going through all the albums spanning from 1992 - 1997 before a knock has woken him up from his trance. He slowly laid the album on the desk he has seen by the back of the room. He gulped nervously, coming up with a reason as to why he hasn’t started with his chore yet.

“Jongin? If you are busy, I’m just going to leave your lunch here outside,” it seemed to be Chanyeol, much to Jongin’s relief.

“Thanks, Chanyeol!” he called out, using the pretense of being too busy to come to the door. Chanyeol knocked once more before he went. Jongin waited for a good minute before he rushed towards the door for his food. If it was as good as the one he had for breakfast, he couldn’t wait for another round of a sumptuous meal.

Too focused on the food waiting behind the door, Jongin didn’t see the peach that was in his way until his foot kicked it to the door. He picked up and dusted the third fruit that he has seen. Why would peaches get scattered around the place? Jongin shrugged. He wouldn’t know.

 

 

So Kyungsoo is a typical spoiled kid. Having godly parents and doting members of the Olympians, he grew sheltered and getting everything that he wants. And just like many of the spoiled kids Jongin has known, Kyungsoo is prone to tantrums when he doesn’t get his way.

From all the pictures and some captions that Jongin has seen, he had gotten a glimpse of how Kyungsoo’s childhood is. From what he has seen Kyungsoo has grown like any other human. He had his parents, family and friends, except that they are all powerful beings.

But Jongin wasn’t finished yet for he did the actual cleaning after having his lunch. The almost 300 albums stacked in the five shelves weren’t that hard to dust and the shelves were given a wipe of an all-purpose cleaner. The floor was mopped in between the shelves and the carpeted areas were vacuumed.

It took him the whole afternoon to get the room as clean as he could and he delved right back from where he has paused.

He was already in the part where Kyungsoo has been introduced to Chanyeol, Baekhyun (who is the Orange head) and Jongdae and Minseok (the other two who came with Baekhyun in his unit) when a shadow loomed over the album.

It was Kyungsoo. He wore a nonchalant expression, a whole lot different from the smiley cutie that Jongin has been seeing the whole day. It’s a pity. Kyungsoo’s smiles look like a heart, taking his adorableness to the next level.

But who would smile at you when you get caught of snooping around in their things?

Embarrassed yet again, Jongin closed the album and waited for Kyungsoo to maybe throw him out for meddling.

“I’m sorry,” Jongin spoke up, taking the initiative to apologize. “I have no valid excuse for going through your personal stuff and I…”

A gentle touch had his chin tipping up to a frowning Kyungsoo, shutting him up consequently.

“Are you that afraid of me, Jongin?”

The vulnerability underlying the question stunned Jongin. His eyes softened yet saddened at the same time. His shoulders were hunched, looking tired. Kyungsoo is a god, Jongin has accepted that much. A god shouldn’t be lowering their defenses as Kyungsoo has been doing especially for the likes of Jongin who is far inferior than he is.

“I should be the one saying sorry,” the god carried on. “I had acted immaturely and handled rejection poorly. You were right,” he smiled bitterly. “I’m cruel and I should’ve known better.”

“I… I did everything I could. I… I tried my best to restore everything that is within my power. I…” Kyungsoo locked their gazes and Jongin felt like drowning from the pools of the god’s eyes. “I made good of my promise.”

Kyungsoo’s eyes shone with hope, a need of validation from the good work that he has done and to be honest, Jongin felt so proud for unfathomable reasons.

“That’s great, Kyungsoo,” the words easily slipped from Jongin’s lips winning him the most heavenly smile he has ever seen in his entire life. The pictures he had seen did not do justice from the real thing.

He saw how Kyungsoo turned self-conscious, pulling his hand away from his grip on Jongin’s chin. _He’s so precious_. Just how many sides of Kyungsoo is Jongin going to see? Thinking about it got Jongin giddy with excitement

“I… but I’m not letting you go, okay? You promised. So you are staying here. With me.”

 _And Cutie is back,_ Jongin smiled to himself as Kyungsoo turned on his heels with a blush on his cheeks. For the first time in a long time, Jongin felt happy and he doesn’t even mind that he’s basically Kyungsoo's prisoner there. In fact, he would gladly stay if he could put _that smile_ on the god’s full lips.

 

 

The following day, Jongin woke up to another breakfast in bed. This time, Kyungsoo came with it, looking all wary and cautious. _Oh right_ , Jongin hasn’t really answered Kyungsoo’s question. The god shuffled nervously at the foot of his bed, brows mashed in deep thought.

“Good morning,” Jongin greeted. He figured that he should give Kyungsoo hints instead of saying out loud that he doesn’t hate him. His eyes turned towards the Globe and almost all of the orange spots were gone. There were still some in areas that Jongin has known to be in war or has suffered in calamity. Significantly lower than how it was the last time he saw it.

It is indeed a good morning.

The god smiled a little as he picked up Jongin’s breakfast laid on the small bed table. He’s going to be having toast and fruits. Kyungsoo carefully laid it by Jongin’s lap then settled down by the edge of the bed, looking expectantly at his _guest._

Getting served by a god was something that Jongin hasn’t even dreamed of but already his reality. The weight of having the lives of people in his conscience had taken a toll on him and getting it lifted had Jongin feeling like clouds floating in the sky.

He didn’t mind that Kyungsoo stayed and watched him inhale the food in front of him. Jongin felt pleased from the attention. It wasn’t new to him but feeling the gaze of Cutie at the small distance separating them made him happy.

If they haven’t just gotten off the wrong foot…

“Freshen up and meet me outside in fifteen minutes,” the god spoke after Jongin has put the last piece of apple in his mouth.

Freshening up was one of the things that Jongin doesn’t remember to doing consciously and yet he doesn’t smell like it. But the offer for possibly a bath is too good to pass up.

“Where are the baths?”

Startled, Kyungsoo’s eyes widened at the question. Jongin tried again. “I don’t think I’ve been there since I got here.”

“Oh, right. Y-you can use mine,” Kyungsoo looked away to hide his red cheeks but Jongin has already seen it. He wasn’t about to call him out though. “Just go through that door and… Baekhyun!”

Baekhyun came rushing from the entrance of the room, as if he hasn’t just opened those big, heavy doors by himself. “Yes, Soo?”

“Get Jongin some clothes. I think dad’s could fit him just fine.”

“Okay,” Baekhyun nodded and turned back to where he came from. “Oh and Soo, I already cleared your room of the peaches…”

“Down!”

To Jongin’s horror, Baekhyun face planted on the ground with a groan.

“Shut up, Baekhyun and do what you’re told to.”

Baekhyun was up on his feet quick and stuck his tongue out to Kyungsoo childishly.

“Is… is he gonna be okay?” Jongin inquired worriedly. It looked like a bad fall, even though Baekhyun was walking just fine when he stepped out of the room.

Kyungsoo regarded him carefully. “Y-yes. Nothing that Ambrosia couldn’t fix, don’t worry.”

Silence dawned upon them and going awkward real quick. Jongin has lifted the bed table to get up and follow as he was told. Kyungsoo was quick to help him.

“Just leave the dishes here. Someone will take care of it,” Kyungsoo held one side of the bed table and led them both to where it was placed before by the foot of the bed.

But Jongin might as well do it. “I don’t want to bother anyone. I can do this myself. Besides, I’m not exactly a guest, am I?”

With a small ‘fine’ and a subtle pout, the god has left. Jongin was left alone to contemplate whether he did something bad again. A familiar color caught his eye from under his bed and sure enough, he found another piece of peach.

Maybe he can ask someone about it soon.

 

 

The mortal was brought into another room. The room was way different from the photo album archive from the day before. The room was actually a vault protected by windowless, thick walls and password-protected door.

Everything was shining and most are in gold, leaving Jongin’s jaw hanging from seeing too much valuables in front of him. There were jewelries, crowns, precious stones, gem-embellished weapons and coins with Greek inscriptions.

He was told by Kyungsoo to find the most beautiful treasure in the room.

It’s not surprising if they the god has somehow lost it among all the treasures present in the room. But that was it, there were no more description about what he is looking for. Jongin is on for a blind search. He scoured the piles of metal and gems to find something extraordinary. He has created a pile which he will be choosing from that has only grown as he dug deeper.

To name a few items, he got a necklace with layers of black pearls of different sizes, a broadsword with diamonds all over its scabbard, a silver (or was it white gold?) crown with lots and lots of gemstones stuck on it, a delicate tea set that was surprisingly intact and a velvet box that contains a heart-shaped brooch with a stone that seems to be burning from the inside.

After much thinking on which he would choose, he opted for the brooch with the strange burning gem inside. There would be no use for him to deny the existence of supernatural and magic when he is at the mercy of a cute god.

Using the navigating watch that Kyungsoo has strapped on for him before leaving, Jongin was able to go back to the Globe room all by himself. Kyungsoo was sitting on the couch opposite of Jongin’s bed. The god perked up upon seeing him evoking Jongin’s shyness. Kyungsoo is still a god and having a god crushing on you is very much flattering.

“Did you find it?”

Jongin wanted to impress Kyungsoo but then he doesn’t really have a confidence on his pick because beauty is subjective. He didn’t know what could be considered as beautiful for Kyungsoo. He didn’t know much about him except that he is powerful enough to bring forth an apocalypse when pissed and that he has an adorable side in him.

The god has probably seen the best riches and the grandest of things that were fitting for who he is. Jongin's brooch felt silly in his pockets.

He shook his head in reply to Kyungsoo. The latter raised a suspicious brow. “Nothing at all that caught your eye, Jongin?”

“Uhm, not really.”

It was clear as day that Kyungsoo didn’t buy his excuse. “Very well. Maybe I could give you a hint.”

And they were walking back to the treasure room.

Kyungsoo keyed in the password and marched inside with a purpose. He turned onto the direction where Jongin saw a wooden dresser, carved with intricate patterns but has seen better days.

_Could it be that Kyungsoo likes antiques?_

It was Jongin’s turn to turn dubious when the god opened the second drawer from the top and pulled out something from it. Was it the item that he was looking for? If be knew where it was placed, why would Kyungsoo ask Jongin to look for it?

“There. There is the most beautiful treasure here.”

Kyungsoo has thrusted the object towards Jongin that he caught with his hands. It was an old mirror. The back had some sort of an image etched onto the metal and the rim around the mirror had some gems as well. But it doesn’t exactly look as pretty as the other objects of wealth in the room.

“So this is the most beautiful treasure?” Jongin confirmed. Kyungsoo nodded sheepishly.

“If you don’t mind me asking, Kyungsoo, why this?”

When Jongin looked up to see the god’s expression, he was taken aback. Kyungsoo’s cheeks are bright red and his eyes are averted to his right. His fingers are fiddling with each other restlessly over his stomach.

“If… if you look in the mirror… what do you see?”

 _Is it a magic mirror?_ Jongin mused as he turned it over to see what kind of reflection he will see. Will he see himself in the future or will he see a past life in it?

All Jongin has seen was his own reflection looking a little haggard but his eyes were excited. It wasn’t as exciting as he has assumed. There were no magic shimmering and it was just plain old him.

“I see myself? Is it supposed to work this way?”

“You already have your answer,” and Kyungsoo has disappeared through the vault doors.

Jongin stood immobile for two reasons. One, he has seen two pieces of peaches pop from where Kyungsoo was just standing and second…

_Did Kyungsoo just tell him that he is the most beautiful treasure?!_

Jongin pondered if Kyungsoo could get any more cuter than he already is.

 

 

Jongin’s heart felt like bursting. The attention and all the doting that Kyungsoo has been giving him has been giving his heart a workout. For the past few days, the god hasn’t left Jongin alone. He was offered the overdue tour of Kyungsoo’s mansion, he was brought out to the cloud-filled field that he has seen from the Globe room windows and he was formally introduced to the other people in the house.

He wasn’t stupid to not know that the god has been courting him. The meals, the little gifts and the random questions that he was receiving were very much appreciated. In all of Jongin’s previous relationships, he was the one doing all the taking care and taking initiative for almost everything.

He feels blessed on being the receiving end of Kyungsoo’s affections. Seeing him doing his best despite the conflict that Jongin have seen in his eyes sometimes was enough for the mortal to open his heart fully for him.

They didn’t have the ideal and romantic first meeting but who says that they can’t have the rest of their lives as such?

And since when Jongin was sappy?

“Jongin, my parents will be joining us for lunch today.”

Jongin almost spat his water out. “What?!”

Kyungsoo already has a napkin ready to wipe the grossness off Jongin’s face. Looking back, Jongin admits that Kyungsoo have grown overly touchy but he doesn’t mind it one bit. He let the god baby him in more ways than one.

It felt really nice and who is he to say no if Kyungsoo himself is a willing participant?

“Mom and Dad are coming over. They do this once in a while to check on me,” the god informed him, lips turning down. “Don’t you want to join us?”

If Jongin letting Kyungsoo treat him very well appeared to be one-sided, Kyungsoo never lets Jongin to say no to him. Jongin wouldn’t ever find the heart to when Kyungsoo would show the start of a pout and downturned eyes. Never in Jongin’s conscience will he able to endure that.

“Sure. Uhm. No problem, Soo.”

Jongin has also started calling Kyungsoo ‘Soo’ when he saw that the nickname gives him an extra peach each time.

The peaches are actually a joke (more like a curse to Kyungsoo) from the goddess of love. To cut the long story short, a peach will appear everytime Kyungsoo feels happy. This has embarrassed the god time and time again especially lately that the number of peaches appearing were increasing in an alarming rate.

Don’t ask Jongin who causes them because he will turn the color of a ripe tomato and change the topic.

 

Lunch came in a blink with a still unprepared Jongin and a cheerful Kyungsoo. Chanyeol and Baekhyun have been snickering from time to time, grating in Jongin’s nerves. Maybe he could borrow Kyungsoo’s ‘down!’ command for them just once so they would know who is the other boss.

Jongin scolded himself for being way too assuming.

It will be the first time that Jongin will be served his food outside of the Globe room. It had been his and Kyungsoo's hideout. The dining area wasn’t much different from the rest of the mansion except that it houses a long table that could easily sit twenty people.

He and Kyungsoo were seated on the left side of the head of the table. Kyungsoo has explained that his Dad will be taking the seat by the head and his Mom will be the one sitting on his right. Soon, the rest of Kyungsoo’s companions (which are actually minor gods, to Jongin’s surprise) joined them as well.

Baekhyun sat beside Jongin and Chanyeol took the seat on Baekhyun’s left. Minseok and Jongdae went on Kyungsoo’s Mom’s side and settled down.

“When are they coming?” Jongin asked, fidgeting uneasily in his seat. He can’t remember what impression he has left with Kyungsoo’s parents in the midst of the chaos before. And he deeply regrets that he might have done something that has put a stain on him. He will need to be on the good side of gods, the major ones that everyone knows and has read about.

Ares and Aphrodite.

Of course, he would want them to like him because he has been planning to make him and Kyungsoo official. Luhan might not be that difficult if he will be all of love but the real challenge is the god of war.

“Hello everyone!”

Jongin jumped when someone has reached for Kyungsoo from behind them. He was poised to pull the god back (completely forgetting that Kyungsoo could manage himself well) when he saw that angelic features rubbing against Kyungsoo’s cheeks.

“I missed you, baby!”

“Mom!” Kyungsoo groaned in protest. “Let me go!”

The goddess (or god?) of love did let go of Kyungsoo but with a heartbreaking pout on his lips. Jongin has stopped wondering where Kyungsoo has gotten that deadly weapon.

“Are you ashamed of me, baby Soo? You just got a boyfriend and you don’t love me anymore?”

If steam could just blow off Jongin’s ears from how hot his face felt. Kyungsoo wasn’t faring any better.

“Mom! No, stop it!”

“Yes, _mom_. Stop it,” Ares or _Sehun_ in this lifetime emerged from somewhere with his perpetual bitch face on. “You’ve been practicing that shit for hours, my ears are bleeding.”

“Thank you for the love, Sehunnie,” Luhan grumbled in annoyance. His crossed arms were pried away by Sehun though and the god of war leaned down to press a kiss on his lips.

“Any time, my love.”

A mischievous glint shone in Luhan’s eyes and Jongin’s heart raced with the milliseconds. He didn’t have a good feeling from that look.

“And that, my Soo, is how you show your love.”

Kyungsoo’s cute confused frown appeared. “What do you mean, Mom?”

The god of love shrugged. “You kiss the person you love to let them know of your feelings.”

The god of destruction looked a little less dangerous and more precious. “I can just tell Jongin that I love him. Isn’t that more direct?”

Said Jongin has started to melt onto his seat.

“But baby, actions speak louder than words, don’t they?”

“But I’ve…”

“A _kiss_ is the most effective way of doing it, Kyungsoo. Don’t you trust me?”

Jongin knew that he should never ever trust Luhan. All that angelic features hide his true intentions, and that is to torment Jongin. No wonder he has made his son into a peach tree whenever he is happy.

Kyungsoo, still frowning, faced Jongin with serious intent, his eyes boring through Jongin’s intensely.

“Jongin, you know that I love you right?”

_Uhm, no? Maybe? You haven’t told me until now but it’s pretty obvious?_

The helpless mortal bobbed his head once.

There it was, the fatal pout and Jongin knew he’s screwed. “And you love me too, right?”

_Probably? Most likely? You are so cute, among other things and I would never want to lose you so… yes?_

He managed another head bob and waited for the next words that Kyungsoo was tossing around in his head.

Only it wasn’t words that the god has been deliberating on.

Jongin was pulled down by soft hands holding his cheeks to Kyungsoo’s awaiting lips.

The next thing he knew was Kyungsoo pulling him through the tons of peaches with a big heart-smile on his face. They raced down the hall, leaving a trail of peaches behind them.


End file.
